Dinner at the Weasleys'
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: Remus always enjoys coming to the Burrow for dinner, but this time, he is different.  With Sirius' recent death and the war going on, his mood is understandable, but Mrs. Weasley knows there's something more and she'll do anything to fix it.


So here is yet another one-shot. Again, my apologies for any spelling and or grammatical errors. I may have gone a bit off canon, but I try my best to keep it in line with the book. I hope you enjoy it and please, if you have the time, review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. The credit belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

Dinner at the Weasleys'

"_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell."_

"Mollywobbles, did you hear a knock," Mr. Weasley turned the dial on the wireless so Celestina Warbeck's voice was only a fading, dull humming. Mrs. Weasley was completely lost in the song, still humming it even though it was almost inaudible. Mr. Weasley walked to the door, peering through a small crack in the wood for precaution. "Ah, Remus," he opened the door, inviting Remus in, then shutting it as quickly as possible.

"Evening Arthur," Remus smiled weakly. He looked dreadful.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley finally got Molly to come out of her Celestina trance, "Remus is here." Mrs. Weasley left her dinner preparing itself by the sink to greet him.

"Remus dear," she hugged him. "Please come sit down," she waved her hand. A chair shot out from under the table.

"Thank you," he sat down.

"Oh, my dear, you're a bit peaky," she lifted up his chin to allow more light to hit his face. (Sometimes her motherly instincts carried over to others more than she noticed.) "You look dreadful. Are you ill?"

"No," he managed a small laugh, "I'm fine. Yesterday was…" even though everyone knew his condition he always had hesitations about discussing it. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "was a full moon, so I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley stared at him sympathetically summoning a glass of water to the table. "No wonder you look exhausted. Here, drink this. We'll have the wine later," she handed Remus the glass. "You didn't have to come if you weren't up to it. We would have understood."

"No, no," Remus stood up. "I'm alright. Plus I'm not about to pass up one of your dinners," he walked to the counter and picked up a bowl of cauliflower. "I haven't had a decent meal since the last time you cooked." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Though she was upset Remus wasn't eating properly it was always nice to be complemented on her cooking.

"Am I the only one joining you tonight?" Remus asked placing the bowl of cauliflower on the table.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Everyone's so busy to come around. Hestia's coming next week though, but Mad-eye had some other business and Tonks couldn't come either.

"You mean she wouldn't," Remus sitting down, staring at the floor. Mrs. Weasley tried to find a nice way to say yes, but there just wasn't one. She was sympathetic for Remus, but, in her eyes, the whole mess was his fault. She grabbed the boiled potatoes and a plate of chicken and ham pie and brought them to the table before sitting down.

"Well, I can't blame her Remus," she tried to get him to look at her. You broke her heart. Please eat, Arthur."

"Just grabbing the wine Mollywobbles," Mr. Weasley came to the table carrying a large green bottle and three glasses.

"Oh come now Molly, I did not," Remus argued putting a small helping of potatoes on his plate.

"Yes, you did," Mrs. Weasley urged. "It's not easy for us women to get over you men. If Arthur didn't…well we've always been together, but if he didn't want to be, I'd be devastated. It will take some time for her to come around again."

"I didn't want to lose her completely. She's a wonderful person, great company."

"Remus, you can easily have her come back. You know what she wants," Mrs. Weasley spoke quickly sipping her elderflower wine.

"Molly, please," he rubbed his temples, "I'm getting so tired of hearing this. I can't get away from it."

"Molly," Mr. Weasley whispered meeting Mrs. Weasley's eyes begging her to stop. Mrs. Weasley silently agreed and focused on her meal.

"Well this is lovely, dear. Best potatoes you've boiled in a while," Mr. Weasley smiled trying to strike up conversation.

"Thank you, dear. Remus, would you like any chicken and ham pie?"

"Er…no thank you," he answered. His mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Well today I was called to an abandoned warehouse and if I wasn't there I wouldn't believe it, each room filled with these, I'm not even sure what they were, some sort of shield supposed to protect against inferi. Had to catalog each one and we still haven't caught who's behind it," Mr. Weasley recounted his day at the Ministry.

"That's ridiculous," Remus commented. "Why would people believe that?" All of the sudden some shady bloke with a cart in Diagon Alley knows how to create protective shields."

"People are getting ridiculous these days," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Anything to feel somewhat secure I suppose," Mr. Weasley added. "The best thing is to rely on each other. We can't let fear get the best of us."

"I wish we could all be together again, just once," Mrs. Weasley said nostalgically. "With Moody and Diggle, Merlin it's been ages since I've seen Emaline."

"If she ever comes around me again," Remus mumbled.

"Just tell me one thing, Remus. Do you actually love her?" Mrs. Weasley obviously heard his mumbling.

"Molly!" Remus turned his head not wanting to refight this battle.

"Do you? Or are you just letting her on because you know she likes you and you feel bad that you don't feel the same way? Because then I would completely agree with not pursuing things—it's not fair to either one if the feelings aren't mutual." It would have been so easy for Remus to respond the easiest way—that he didn't. Molly would be sad for Tonks, but she'd finally be off his back; however, instead he chose the more difficult.

"Molly, I love her. You know that. You said you could see it, with your 'womanly instinct'"

"Oh, I could. Why do think I didn't try setting her up with Bill? I knew she'd been eyeing you for months. And I'd say it was mutual. Always sitting together, always talking. She was the first person to make you smile in an eternity. Then comforting each other after Sirius. You helped her get over her guilt." She lifted his chin again to meet her eyes, "Remus, you are such a dear friend, a great man. You have so many people who care about you. Why do you find it so difficult to believe that somebody can love you?"

"Molly, I told you. I'm too old for her, too dangerous." Mrs. Weasley was a very kindhearted woman, but when she was right, and knew she was right, she was willing to fight 'til the death to prove it. Mr. Weasley noticed her reddening face as a sign of this zeal. He knew Remus of course was not up for it.

"Remus, why don't you go into the living room," he suggested. "I'll bring out some more wine."

"I don't want to impose anymore."

"Nonsense," Mr. Weasley smiled. "I'll just be a moment. Make yourself comfortable." One Remus was out of sight and earshot, he began speaking. "Mollywobbles," he massaged her hands gently trying to calm her. "Just let him be. You've done all you can do."

"He's just so frustrating," Mrs. Weasley said her face changing back to its less reddened tone. "I mean look at him. He's a mess. He's hardly eating."

"Well he did just transform back this morning," Mr. Weasley replied. "You know that takes a lot out of him. And Sirius, I don't expect him to be over that yet."

"Since when has he not eaten after a transformation?" Mrs. Weasley argued. "I don't expect him to be over Sirius' death either, but it's more than that. Can't you tell?"

"I can, Molly, I can."

"I just…" her eyes started to tear, "I'm so sick of seeing everyone so lonely and downhearted. Tonks was here not too long ago. She's just a wreck. And you know with her abilities you can read her emotions like an open book—hair brown and pale. She was devastated."

"I'll try one last time," Mr. Weasley comforted her, "but let me go in. Can you wait in here for a few moments?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Thank you." Mr. Weasley lovingly kissed her before joining Remus in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Mr. Weasley sat on the couch across from him. "She just views everyone as her child."

"No, no I understand," Remus said. "She just doesn't understand my reasons."

"Oh she understands them," Mr. Weasley laughed, "She just doesn't think they're good enough. Now I want to ask you something. Please, just listen," he asked seeing Remus was already annoyed. "Are you not considering Tonks because of all this going on with the war?"

"No, well mostly not," Remus answered trying to remain calm. He really wasn't mentally or physically prepared to handle much more inquisition.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "Now say it's after all this is over a few years pass and everything's back to the way it was. Now, Tonks, you obviously know is quite a catch—young, beautiful, quick as a whip." Remus nodded his head in agreement. Mr. Weasley continued, "Now, say that she meets a bloke at the ministry, a new auror, nice man and everything and they decide to get married. Now say you discover this news. Do you feel the same as 'damn, my favorite Quidditch team lost' or will you feel as alone as you did when you first started transforming, before James and Sirius were there?" Remus sat father back into the couch struck by Mr. Weasley's scenario. He knew his answer.

Like clockwork, Mrs. Weasley entered with a smile and a tray of nut brittle.

"Ah _Enchantment in Baking_, never fails," she placed the tray on the table.

"Thank you Molly," Mr. Weasley helped himself to a slice. "Remus, have some," he nudged the tray closer to Remus.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm sure it's delicious, but I'm not very hungr…"

"Remus, you hardly touched your dinner. I'm not having you leave this house with an empty stomach," Mrs. Weasley insisted. Remus, not wanting another argument took two pieces and ate them.

"Delicious," he smiled. After a half hour of small conversation about Harry and the ministry, Remus stood up ready to leave. "Thank you, so much for the dinner," he hugged Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry I wasn't my best," he shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "Ah, it's quite alright. We always appreciate the company," Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around Mrs. Weasley's back.

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay"" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned. "We have plenty of extra rooms. You still look a little peaky."

"Thank you, Molly. I'll be alright. I probably should just go home and rest." He let himself out the door and walked a few paces before apparating. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley watched from the doorway.

"I know he's a grown man, but I worry about him so," Mrs. Weasley admitted.

"It's alright dear. Completely understandable, but as for he and Tonks, that's his own decision. There's nothing more we can do," Mr. Weasley stated.

"I know," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "But Tonks is very stubborn. It's not likely she'll give up. Perhaps she'll take my advice and take matters into her own hands." She broke of Mr. Weasley's arm and returned to the kitchen. All Mr. Weasley could do was smile. This was one war neither Tonks, nor Mrs. Weasley, was willing to lose.


End file.
